Nobody's Home
by aitalee
Summary: Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya adalah di tangga, saat Chanyeol harus membopong Baekhyun sampai lantai lima. Juga saat mereka berada dalam satu ruangan di kantor polisi, saling melempar pandang yang menusuk. Dan saat Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun terbaring di lapangan kosong. Dia hanya ingin pulang.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Berkas-berkas cahaya matahari mengintip dari balik hamparan awan di langit, sedikit menampakkan warna Jingga keemasan langit sore yang indah. Udara dingin membuat siapa pun enggan keluar dari rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Gumpalan putih salju berjatuhan menutupi pucuk-pucuk pohon Maple yang tak berdaun, kotak surat dibiarkan penuh dengan surat pos dari berbagai alamat, bangku taman yang terlantarkan dan tertutupi salju enggan disinggahi siapa pun, uap-uap minuman hangat yang tertiup pada permukaan jendela tiap rumah, jalanan yang lengang karena rendahnya suhu hari ini.

Gedung apartemen sederhana yang sudah ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun, yang ditelantarkan dan dibiarkan usang begitu saja oleh pemiliknya, perlahan menangis seiring kenangan yang telah dilupakan di dalamnya. Sebuah pohon Tabebuya putih sebagai saksi yang menyedihkan akan menyambutmu ketika kau masuk ke sana. Dinding-dinding yang sebagian sudah keropos dimakan waktu di cat dengan warna merah bata dan sudah mulai memudar.

Dan, sebuah syal merah usang yang kotor dan robek, tergeletak begitu saja di halaman depan gedung apartemen, meminta setiap tatapan orang yang melihatnya untuk menggali tiap ingatan yang terukir di tiap rajutan rapatnya.

Dalam gedung yang sudah termakan usia itu, ada sebuah kamar dengan jendela yang pecah. Terdapat setumpuk kertas dengan susunan kata yang dibuat sedemikian rupa yang dibiarkan begitu saja di dalamnya. Di dinding kamar yang melukiskan bagaimana mengerikannya terabaikan, terdapat beberapa goresan-goresan pendek yang dibuat dengan sengaja, diukir dengan ketidakpastian rasa. Di langit-langit, terdapat beberapa burung kertas yang di gantung dengan tali hingga menjuntai ke bawah, lima burung kertas berserakan di lantai, tertutupi debu tipis yang membuktikan mengerikannya menunggu.

Di lantai, terdapat secarik kertas. Dengan deretan nada-nada yang ditulis tangan.

Sebuah lagu, yang belum selesai sepenuhnya. Sebagian tinta di kertas itu sudah memudar terkena rembesan air yang sudah mengering.

Dan, di salah satu kamar apartemen lain, dengan hanya secercah cahaya karena jendela yang ditutupi kertas hitam. Berceceran butir-butir obat berwarna putih yang sudah tak layak, lembaran kertas serta amplop cokelat yang berserakan di mana-mana, beberapa kaleng minuman kosong, cup mie kosong dan beberapa barang lainnya.

Di ujung kamar, terdapat sebuah matras dan di atasnya terdapat sebuah buku kecil yang sampulnya sudah rusak. Di sebelah matras, terdapat nakas kecil yang di atasnya dibiarkan beberapa dokumen yang diletakkan begitu saja.

Di dinding yang catnya sudah kusam itu, terpajang beberapa poster yang perekatnya lepas sebagian. Di sisi lain dinding, tergantung sebuah frame foto yang kacanya sudah pecah dan berserakan di lantai, foto yang seharusnya terpampang di balik kaca, tergeletak begitu saja di lantai bersama pecahan kaca, menangis bersama serpihan debu yang mendampinginya.

Melukiskan seorang pria yang sedang merangkul seseorang. Dengan senyum merekah dan pose 'peace' yang sudah sangat kuno. Orang yang di rangkul, nampak tertawa lepas sehingga pipinya naik, membuat matanya tersenyum bak bulan sabit. Gaya yang kuno dan juga membosankan.

Namun, jika kau lebih melihat lebih dalam kepada keduanya, kau akan ikut tersenyum. Karena kebahagiaan mereka yang terlukis di foto, itu menular, merambat ke hatimu, membuat salju di hatimu meleleh lalu berganti dengan hangatnya teh di pagi hari. Kau akan merasa senang dan akan berharap menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Bagaimapun, kebahagiaan adalah hal yang fana.

Di balik senyuman mereka, terdapat sebuah kisah, sedikit manis, pahit, dan menyedihkan.

Sebuah pertemuan dan jalinan yang singkat.

Seperti matahari yang indah namun akan membuat matamu nyeri karena melihatnya langsung.

Seperti syal hangat yang memberimu kehangatan untuk sejenak dan perlahan mencekik lehermu hingga kau sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas.

Karena, dia tidak punya tempat untuk pulang.

Dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana lagi saat satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki bahkan membuangnya.

Ia kehilangan cahayanya dan tidak bisa mendapatkannya kembali, tidak bisa menemukan tempatnya lagi, terjatuh dari singgasananya dan terpuruk dalam jeritan hati yang mampu menyayat perasaan siapa pun.

Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk mengeringkan air matanya.

Ia mulai menyembunyikan hati dan seluruh emosinya, tak dapat menemukan impiannya, kehilangan akalnya, menolak siapa pun yang bersimpati padanya, tertelan waktu dan kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Saat ia berbicara, ia rapuh di dalam.

Dia sudah berhenti mencari jawabannya. Karena, satu-satunya jawaban yang ia temukan adalah sebuah penolakan akan dirinya.

Namun, saat ia sudah menemukan tempat bernaung dan menemukan kembali cahayanya. Ia tidak bisa pulang. Karena seluruh cahayanya dan harapannya, di renggut oleh waktu. Terpenjara dan perlahan menghilang.

...

" _ **Nobody's Home"**_

 **Cast (main):** EXO's Baekhyun  & Chanyeol

 **Genre** : Angst/drama

 **Created By** : Aitalee

 **Published** : 15 Mei 2015


	2. Chapter 1

" _ **Nobody's Home"**_

 **Cast (main):** EXO's Baekhyun  & Chanyeol

 **Genre** : Angst/drama

 **Created By** : Aitalee

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _Seseorang dengan senyum yang indah berkata padaku, bahwa jika kau membuat seribu burung kertas, maka hal yang kau harapkan akan terkabul."_

.

Angin musim panas berhembus pelan, menembus dinding tipis apartemen dengan cat putih yang mulai memudar. Hembusannya menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering yang sudah terlalu rapuh untuk menggantung di ranting. Kilauan bintang malam setia mengiringi sang rembulan agar cahayanya bersinar lebih indah. Sesekali terdengar deru suara mesin kendaraan bercampur dengan suara lolongan anjing liar yang menggema di sudut-sudut pemukiman.

Seorang pria sedang meringkuk di balik selimutnya, berusaha membarikade dirinya dari belaian angin malam yang berusaha menggapai kulitnya. Di eratkan selimut usang itu di atas tubuhnya, dia terus saja mengubah posisi tidurnya agar keseluruhan tubuhnya tertutupi selimut. Namun usahanya sia-sia, dingin masih bisa menyentuh kulitnya.

Park Chanyeol namanya. Sedari tadi ia terus saja berkelahi dengan hawa dingin. Dinding apartemennya yang tipis enggan membantunya. Padahal sudah masuk musim panas, namun angin malam yang bertiup masih saja terasa dingin.

Chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya, ia duduk di tepi ranjang lalu berdiri, berjalan menuju sweater yang ia gantung di balik pintu, meraihnya lalu memakai baju tersebut. Kala ia ingin kembali tidur, ekor matanya menangkap jendela apartemennya yang belum tertutup sempurna. Rupanya hal itu yang membuat udara di apartemen miliknya begitu dingin. Saat ia hendak menutup jendela, matanya menangkap cahaya dari ruangan sebelah, jendelanya dibiarkan terbuka lebar oleh si pemilik dan lampunya pun masih dinyalakan.

Rupanya tetangga baru, pikir Chanyeol sejenak. Kamar di sebelah apartermennya rupanya sudah diisi.

Lalu ia menutup jendelanya, maniknya bergerak melirik jam. Chanyeol sedikit menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas jarum jam menunjuk angka berapa, karena lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan dan dirinya hanya mengandalkan sinar dari lampu tidur mungil di meja yang sinarnya hanya menjangkau tak lebih dari setengah ruangan.

Jam 2 am.

Orang macam apa yang sanggup terjaga sampai jam dua pagi, apalagi ini hari ini sudah masuk hari Senin dan besok pastinya adalah waktu yang sibuk.

 _Ah, peduli apa._

Chanyeol pun kembali berbaring di kasurnya lalu menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Sembari menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, ia memejamkan mata sambil perlahan mengatur nafasnya.

Kebanyakan waktunya ia habiskan untuk bekerja sekedar mencari sesuap nasi, dari hari Senin sampai Sabtu, waktu liburnya hanya pada hari Minggu. Chanyeol memiliki dua pekerjaan—, itu sebelum ia mencari pekerjaan lagi. Dari jam setengah sembilan pagi sampai jam dua siang, ia bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah toko buku. Sedangkan dari jam tiga sampai sembilan malam, ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran cepat saji. Tak ada yang menarik dari hidupnya, Chanyeol hanyalah seorang laki-laki biasa dengan pekerjaan rendah, dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah yang terbilang tampan.

Kau tahu? Terlalu banyak melihat deretan buku dan antusiasme pembaca di toko buku tempatnya bekerja, kadang membuat Chanyeol sedikit termotivasi untuk menulis sebuah karya, ya walau motivasi itu sering kali datang dan pergi begitu saja.

* * *

" _Dua meter yang memisahkan dunia kita yang berbeda, membuat lubang keheningan yang terbentang di bawah kaki-kaki kita."_

* * *

Shift bekerjanya di toko buku sudah berakhir. Seharusnya setelah ini Chanyeol kembali bekerja, namun restoran tempatnya bekerja tutup sementara untuk satu Minggu. Itu artinya keuangannya untuk bulan depan terancam karena gaji yang dipotong karena libur. Tapi, Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lain dan ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu luangnya selama seminggu ini untuk mencoba menulis sebuah naskah novel di apartemen kecilnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Sebuah gedung apartemen dengan enam lantai, sepuluh kamar untuk tiap lantai. Gedungnya sudah tua termakan waktu, karena itu harga satu kamar apartemen ini terbilang murah. Hal seperti ini yang cocok untuk seorang dengan pekerjaan tak menentu seperti Chanyeol.

Dengan dinding bercat merah bata dan pohon Tabebuya putih di halamannya, cukup membuat suasana rindang. Apalagi ada taman kecil yang sengaja dibuat oleh pemilik apartemen di sampingnya. Maklum, si pemilik adalah seorang wanita paruh baya sebatang kara yang senang dengan suasana rindang. Si pemilik bahkan sering kali membawakan beberapa makanan ataupun minuman untuk orang-orang yang tinggal di sini. Berkumpul di lantai paling dasar sembari menyalakan api unggun diwarnai gelak tawa kecil.

Saat ia berjalan menaiki tangga, bahunya menubruk seseorang. Atau, lebih tepatnya seseorang menabrak bahunya, dengan sengaja, sepertinya. Chanyeol berjengit, kepalanya menoleh kepada si pelaku. Ternyata hanya seorang remaja yang masih memakai seragam SMA. Ia memaki, anak SMA berhenti dan menatap dirinya sejenak.

Berpisah di antara enam anak tangga, dua meter yang memisahkan mereka, hanyutnya keheningan seiring berjalannya waktu. Dua pasang manik itu saling mencoba menusuk pupil mata tanpa adanya sepatah kata keluar dari bibir keduanya. Kecanggungan yang diliputi keheningan yang membentang di antara kaki-kaki mereka membuat waktu seolah melambat, udara terasa berat dan hendak menimpa mereka. Lalu, yang lebih muda akhirnya berpaling dan melanjutkan menapaki turun tangga, membuat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya beberapa kata makian keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cih, dasar bocah sialan. Apa dia tidak diajari sopan santun terhadap orang lain?" ia mendengus kesal, namun kakinya terus menapaki tangga.

Namun saat dirinya berjalan di koridor, matanya menangkap sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Karena penasaran, Chanyeol mendekati kamar itu yang kebetulan berada di samping kamar miliknya.

 _Ah, gelap sekali._

Nampaknya, si pemilik kamar ini tidak membiarkan satu pun celah untuk cahaya terbuka, termasuk ventilasi. Jendela berikut ventilasi di kamar ini ditutup rapat oleh lembaran kertas berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol berdecih, meraih gagang pintu itu dan menutupnya lalu ia lanjut berjalan menuju apartemennya yang terletak tepat berada di sebelah.

Saat Chanyeol sedang merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mencari kunci kamarnya, ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Ia menoleh, rupanya anak SMA yang tadi, sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen yang baru saja ia tutup. Chanyeol bisa menebak dengan jelas bahwa orang ini merupakan penghuni baru kamar sebelah yang sebelumnya kosong.

Lalu, dengan rasa bangga, ia berkata, "Jika kau bertanya-tanya siapa yang menutupnya, itu aku. Lain kali jangan tinggalkan kamarmu dengan pintu terbuka. Tidak usah bilang terima kasih, aku orang yang baik."

Dia mengacuhkan Chanyeol, dan lebih memilih untuk memasuki kamar apartemennya. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, anak itu keluar lagi membawa kantung plastik hitam kecil di tangan kanannya. Menutup pintu dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara bedebum.

Chanyeol makin kesal dibuatnya, ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar lalu menutupnya lagi tak kalah keras dari sebelumnya.

Apartemen sederhana dengan hanya tiga ruangan, kamar tidur, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Catnya putih dan dindingnya polos tak dihiasi apapun. Suasana sunyi yang meluluhkan. Hanya suara kicauan burung di luar jendela yang hinggap di dahan pohon Tabebuya yang meraih daun telinganya. Chanyeol membuka jaketnya, melemparnya asal lalu merenggangkan badannya yang memang lelah.

Ia berjalan menuju meja di sebelah ranjangnya, menyalakan laptop yang ada di atasnya, lalu jari-jemarinya mulai menari di atas keyboard.

Jemarinya agak pegal, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak lalu melirik ke sudut ruangan, itu _Matilda_ , gitarnya. Ah, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan lagu yang sedang ia buat. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini ia harus serius akan naskahnya. Mungkin lusa ia akan melanjutkan menulis lagu, itu pun kalau suasana hatinya sedang baik seperti satu bulan yang lalu saat ia masih gencar menulis lagu.

Kepalanya kembali menoleh pada layar yang masih menyala terang. Hanya beberapa halaman dan satu deret judul yang sengaja di format dengan huruf lebih besar dan tebal. Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak setelah membaca hasil karyanya dari minggu-minggu yang lalu. Jemari-jemari panjangnya dengan gesit menekan keyboard laptop miliknya, melanjutkan roman picisan karyanya.

Suara gesekan antara ujung jari jemari dan keyboard membunyikan melodi asal yang acak, sesekali diselingi suara Chanyeol yang menguap dan suara decitan bangku yang bergesek dengan lantai. Binar keantusiasan akan apa yang akan ia ketikkan terlihat di bola matanya, sesekali bibirnya membentuk senyum kepuasan setelah ia membaca ulang paragraf-paragraf yang ia tulis. Chanyeol memang orang yang pandai menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Dua jam kemudian, Chanyeol sudah terlelap beralaskan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja dengan laptop yang masih menyala. Dengkuran halusnya berdesir bercampur dengan udara, membias bersama nafasnya di ruangan ini. Langit biru cerah, perlahan berganti dengan warna Jingga dari membiasnya cahaya matahari sore dengan atmosfer bumi.

Pukul sebelas malam, Chanyeol mendengar sayup-sayup suara dentuman musik yang mengusik tidurnya. Merasa terganggu akan suara berisik yang menyapa telinganya, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan membuka matanya. Ia jengkel lalu beranjak bangun dari tidurnya untuk mencari sumber suara.

Sambil merenggangkan badannya yang agak sakit karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak benar, ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangan. Saat matanya sedang beradaptasi, dinding di sebelahnya sedikit bergetar. Dan suara berisik itu makin menjadi. Jari jemarinya meraba dinding, mencari tombol lampu untuk mendapatkan kamar yang terang.

Saat cahaya lampu memenuhi ruangan, Chanyeol berjalan ke dinding yang bergetar itu lalu memukul-mukul dinding dengan tangannya sambil berteriak meminta agar suara musik yang berisik itu segera dimatikan.

Suara musik rock itu perlahan mengecil, namun dua detik kemudian kembali keras seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol makin kesal dan ia kembali berteriak diselipi makian yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dan, beberapa detik kemudian musiknya mati. Namun berganti dengan suara tawa yang sengaja dikeraskan. Lalu, suara musik kembali di keraskan.

Chanyeol pun naik pitam, hilang sudah rasa kantuknya. Ia pun bergegas keluar untuk meluapkan amarahnya kepada orang sialan di sebelah kamarnya yang sudah mengusik tidurnya.

"Buka pintumu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menggedor pintu kayu di hadapannya tanpa ampun, suaranya menggema di koridor yang lenggang dengan lampu yang berkedip-kedip, menciptakan suasana mencekam layaknya sepatah scene di film horror.

Tidak ada yang menyahut, hanya suara musik yang terdengar.

Sekali lagi ia berteriak agar orang di dalam membuka pintu sialan ini. Namun, lagi-lagi hanya suara musik yang terdengar, kali ini makin keras. Beruntung orang-orang yang menempati lantai ini rata-rata bekerja malam hari, dalam kata lain, hanya dia yang terganggu dengan tetangga baru yang merepotkan di sini.

Chanyeol mulai tak sabar, tidak mau diperlakukan tak sopan oleh orang baru. Namun, saat Chanyeol memasang ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu, pintu kayu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang remaja laki-laki yang masih memakai seragam SMA dengan wajah kusut dan rambut cokelat terang yang acak-acakkan.

"Apa?" bocah itu menyalak, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi dingin. Sudut bibirnya terluka, menyisakan sedikit darah yang sudah mengering, di pipi kanannya terlukis luka lebam keunguan.

"Kau lagi rupanya. Kau ini anak SMA tapi tidak punya sopan santun, matikan musik bodohmu, itu mengganggu!" Chanyeol bersedekap, memasang wajah cuek, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit ingin tahu mengapa siswa SMA di hadapannya ini terlihat seperti habis berkelahi. Lalu, ia pun bertanya, "dan juga, apa kau habis berkelahi?"

Remaja itu menutup pintunya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, namun sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna, Chanyeol berhasil menahan pintunya.

"Jaga sikapmu, bocah."

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan pandangan datar sebelum akhirnya yang lebih muda malas untuk balas menatap dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka lebar. Ia malah berjalan acuh mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih memegang gagang pintu dengan amarah yang ditahan sebisanya.

Awalnya Chanyeol hendak memukul anak SMA ini, namun melihat kondisi kamar ini yang acak-acakan serta penampilan anak ini sudah acak-acakan pula, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari menyapu seluruh ruangan yang terasa lembab dan dingin.

Hanya ada satu matras dengan selimut kusut tergeletak di lantai dan sebuah nakas kecil dengan beberapa kaleng soda di atasnya serta sebuah player musik berwarna hitam tergeletak di atas matras. Di dinding, terpasang tiga poster bergambar sebuah girlband ternama dengan posisi miring dan salah satu posternya robek dari atas sampai tengah. Di lantai, berserakan beberapa buku, kertas, tas gendong, kaus kaki, tiga cup ramen kosong, serta burung kertas. Satu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah banyaknya burung kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Sudah kumatikan, berhenti melihat kamarku dan pergilah selagi pintu masih terbuka lebar. Jika kau lupa di mana letak pintunya, silahkan berbalik dan kau akan melihat pintu terbuka lebar."

.

Terhitung hari ketiga semenjak Chanyeol mendapatkan tetangga baru seorang bocah SMA yang selalu saja memutar musik keras-keras di malam hari, dan sudah dua kali Chanyeol rela pergi dari kamarnya hanya untuk berteriak kepada anak itu. Dan ini hampir tengah malam, ia belum mendengar suara bising dari sebelah kamarnya, cukup mengherankan mengingat apa yang terjadi setiap malam dua hari terakhir ini. Ketika ia hendak tidur, Chanyeol mendengar suara samar-samar dari balik dinding. Ketika ia menajamkan pendengarannya, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah suara isakan tangis.

Hal ini sungguh seperti adegan di film horror. Namun ia menepis opini itu ketika otaknya mengingat seorang anak SMA yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya. Bernama, Byun Baekhyun. Ia makin penasaran akan bocah ini.

Sore tadi. Ada orang asing yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kyungsoo, mengetuk pintu apartemennya saat ia hendak meraih gitarnya, _Matilda_. Dengan tas kecil beserta koper berukuran sedang yang ia bawa, Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol untuk memberikan itu semua kepada tetangga di sebelah rumahnya. Karena saat Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengetuk pintu apartemen di sebelah, ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang empunya padahal Kyungsoo adalah temannya sendiri.

Jadi, Chanyeol mengiyakan. Bahkan ia mau-mau saja saat Kyungsoo meminjam ponselnya, saling bertukar nomor telepon untuk hal-hal yang mungkin tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, setiap denting jarum jam membuat waktu melambat seakan ini adalah detik-detik terakhir dunia. Sebelum dirinya gila akan kebosanan yang menggerogoti harinya, Chanyeol akhirnya meraih tas kecil yang tadi dititipkan padanya. Membukanya setelah menggumamkan beberapa kata maaf berkali-kali. Dan berakhir dengan mengernyitkan dahi karena yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah map berisi ijazah serta surat-surat resminya. Dan, matanya pun membaca deretan huruf-huruf yang tercetak di sana.

Satu hal yang menarik dari hal ini adalah akhirnya ia bisa mengetahui nama anak SMA di sebelah apartemennya. Dia, Byun Baekhyun. Baru lulus.

.

Hari lain yang biasa, dengan awan yang bergerumul menutupi sang surya di pagi hari, dan kemudian pada siang harinya, gerombolan awan tersebut tertiup angin menghilang dari langit kota Seoul. Menyebabkan teriknya cahaya matahari menghantam bumi. Kumpulan anak kecil sedang tertawa di taman kota, didampingi dari jauh oleh orang tua mereka yang tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan anak-anak mereka.

Chanyeol mengagumi saat ia melihat seorang Ibu atau Ayah dengan sabar mengurus anaknya yang rewel. Ia tersenyum, sesekali tersenyum dan melambai pada anak kecil yang melihatnya saat ia melewati taman kota. Rupanya libur kerja untuk satu Minggu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Masih hari keempat dan ia masih memiliki tiga hari lagi untuk libur dari pekerjaan keduanya.

Saat Chanyeol sampai di apartemennya dan akan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, ia teringat akan barang titipan yang dititipkan padanya kemarin. Ia sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa tidak menyerahkan barang-barang itu kemarin.

Setelah mengambil semua barang titipan di apartemennya, kini Chanyeol sudah berada di pintu apartemen itu lagi. Dengan tenang ia mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut namun tidak ada jawaban, dan saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu, seseorang berbicara dari balik punggungnya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau?" Chanyeol berbalik, mendapati seseorang yang tinggal di apartemen yang pintunya ia buka tanpa izin sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Byun...Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya tak senang. Dirinya heran bagaimana manusia tinggi ini bisa tahu namanya, karena bahkan saat kemarin-kemarin mereka berbicara atau lebih tepatnya saling berteriak satu sama lain, mereka tidak menyebut nama sama sekali. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?"

" _Well_ , kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol tetangga—"

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi."

Chanyeol berdecak, memasang ekspresi tersinggung karena perkenalan formalnya di potong oleh kata-kata ketus dari bibir si pendek. "Kau tahu, tetangga tidak seharusnya begini. Aku baik-baik datang padamu untuk memberikan titipan."

"Dari?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tangannya terulur begitu saja untuk mengusap luka yang terasa gatal di ujung bibirnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat sebuah nama. Nama satu-satunya orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya kemarin, setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia gali dari ingatannya, dia tersenyum. "Seseorang bernama Kyungseo,"

"Kyungsoo maksudmu?"

"Ah, iya." Balasnya kikuk.

Kemudian, hening menjeda percakapan mereka untuk tiga puluh detik. Selama itu, denting jarum jam seakan melambat dan melamban. Namun, sebelum mereka tertelan keheningan abadi, Chanyeol berdehem, membebaskan mereka dari belenggu kecanggungan yang begitu mengerikan.

"Maaf, tidak usah." Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah, ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari depan pintunya.

Chanyeol menyingkir dari depan pintu, membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke apartemennya. Kemudian, tanpa sungkan, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Mendapatkan tatapan galak dari sang empunya, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Kenapa kau masuk?"

"Hanya untuk memberikan titipan, itu saja dan jika kau menerimanya, aku akan pergi." Chanyeol melepaskan gagang koper yang sedari tadi ia genggam, kemudian ditaruhnya tas beserta amplop di atas koper itu. "Aku sudah bilang iya padanya, jadi aku harus menepatinya."

"Baiklah, bisakah kau keluar?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan amarahnya, tangannya kirinya terjulur menunjuk pintu di belakang Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak mengundang tetanggamu masuk untuk sekedar duduk dan minum kopi?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, namun telapak kali besarnya tanpa sengaja menginjak burung kertas yang dibuat dari potongan kertas koran. Ia mendapat tatapan galak dari pembuatnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya sopan santun untuk hal seperti itu. Jadi keluarlah." Nada bicaranya terdengar datar, lagi-lagi Chanyeol bisa melihat luka di sudut bibir Baekhyun, di pipi kanannya juga terdapat goresan luka yang sepertinya masih baru.

Chanyeol mengalah, ia berjalan ke luar lalu menutup pintu sebagai sopan santun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia berjalan menuju barang-barang dari Kyungsoo. Pertama ia meraih amplop putih yang diselipkan di salah satu kantung tas lalu membukanya. Ia mendapati beberapa lembar uang won. Lalu meraih tas hitam kecil itu dan membukanya, di sana ada sebuah map, Baekhyun membukanya dan ia tersenyum miris.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu meraih koper kecil dan membukanya, mendapati isi kopernya adalah beberapa baju miliknya, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Baekhyun meringis, lalu meraih secarik kertas yang tertempel di luar koper itu lalu membacanya.

 **Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik.**

Dia tersenyum tipis. Namun, tetap, dalam hatinya, Baekhyun bertekad tidak akan kembali menoleh pada masa lalunya.

Saat Baekhyun hendak merebahkan tubuhnya di matras, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Ia segera menghampiri pintu karena suara yang memanggilnya dari luar merupakan suara pemilik apartemen yang sudah tua. Setidaknya dia masih punya rasa hormat kepada orang tua.

.

Suasana hangat bak teh di pagi hari memenuhi ruangan dengan suka citanya, lima belas orang dengan usia berbeda sedang bercengkrama sesekali bergurau. Hari ini, sebagaimana kebiasaan Nenek Sachi, si pemilik apartemen, setiap sebulan sekali setidaknya beberapa penghuni apartemen kuno miliknya harus berkumpul untuk mencicipi hidangan yang ia buat. Nenek Sachi merupakan wanita keturunan Jepang yang menikah dengan orang Korea, sayangnya suaminya telah meninggal terlebih dahulu.

Ia senang memasak hidangan dari negeri asalnya, lalu membagikannya ke orang lain untuk bersama merasakan kebahagiaan dari hatinya. Dan kali ini ia memasak Nabe dengan berapa hidangan kecil ditemani teh hijau yang wajib ada di setiap acara seperti ini.

Kebanyakan penghuni apartemen ini adalah pekerja kantoran, jadi saat ini, hanya sebagian dari penghuni apartemen yang hadir, karena yang lain, masih mempunyai shift bekerja.

Adalah Kim Jongin dan LuHan, yang sedang tertawa senang bersama Chanyeol. Berbagi cerita konyol yang mereka alami beberapa hari belakangan. Chanyeol sangat senang saat ada orang yang bicara padanya, terlebih lagi itu adalah Jongin dan Luhan temannya—yang notabenenya merupakan pekerja kantoran yang sibuk dan sering lembur, ia melepaskan tawanya dengan bebas saat Jongin bercerita, berkali-kali memukul punggung Luhan yang ada di sampingnya.

Saat Chanyeol menjeda tawanya untuk menghirup udara, ia menangkap sosok Baekhyun dari balik kaca di sisi dinding dengan ekor matanya, sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di luar dan kebetulan dekat dengan jendela. "Hei, kau tahu anak SMA yang menghuni kamar di sampingku?"

Jongin yang hendak meneguk teh hijau miliknya, berhenti sejenak untuk merespon Chanyeol dengan gelengan kepala, di sampingnya terdapat Luhan yang juga menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kue kering yang sedang ia kunyah.

"Anak SMA itu menyebalkan sekali, dan hampir setiap hari ia menyetel musik hardrock dengan kencang-kencang. Alhasil, aku selalu terganggu saat akan tidur." Chanyeol menoleh sebentar pada sosok Baekhyun yang masih setia duduk sendiri di sana. Karena penasaran, Luhan dan Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu ada SMA dekat sini. Mengapa anak itu menghuni apartemen ini?" Luhan menimbang-nimbang lalu menatap Chanyeol yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Mungkin saja ia kabur." Perkataan Jongin barusan membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol menoleh pada sumber suara, mereka menatap Jongin dengan binar wajah penuh tanya. Jongin pun menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara spekulasi-spekulasi akan apa yang terjadi dengan anak SMA yang pindah ke apartemen yang bahkan tidak dekat sekalipun dengan gedung SMA manapun.

"Ah, aku baru ingat dia sudah lulus. Kemarin temannya menitipkan barang-barangnya padaku." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol mengambil gelas teh hijau miliknya lalu menyesap sedikit.

Karena tidak mendapatkan kalimat lanjutan dari Chanyeol, Luhan bicara, "hei, sepertinya cerita ini akan menarik. Coba ceritakan pada kami."

Dan begitulah malam ini berlalu hingga jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas bersamaan bagi mereka bertiga. Menduga-duga tentang seorang remaja yang baru saja lulus SMA pindah di sebelah apartemennya bersama Luhan dan Jongin. Pikirannya pun melayang membayangkan beberapa adegan di film yang menyebabkan si tokoh utama kabur dari rumah.

Saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari, Chanyeol segera menghapus semua bayangannya akan anak SMA itu—Baekhyun. Lampu kamar yang biasanya ia matikan, pun diabaikan karena ia terlalu malas beranjak dari ranjang. Seiring dengan detik jarum jam yang kian menggema, Chanyeol akhirnya jatuh ke alam mimpinya, mengistirahatkan seluruh indera tubuhnya sebagaimana seharusnya.

* * *

" _Kau bertanya tentang hal yang membuat benteng ini rapuh, maafkan aku telah berteriak dan maafkan aku sudah merusak pertemuan ini yang seharusnya membuat kita lebih cepat bertaut."_

* * *

Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya adalah saat Chanyeol sedang menuruni tangga untuk membeli beberapa keperluan di toko terdekat. Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun menabraknya dengan kasar, kali ini dari belakang dan ia tidak memaki melainkan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang menuruni tangga dengan ceroboh.

Saat Baekhyun hendak menapaki anak tangga selanjutnya, ia oleng hingga terjatuh menubruk dinding tangga lalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang jatuh telentang di dasar tangga, untung saja ini lantai dasar. Chanyeol panik, ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menggapai Baekhyun. Saat mengguncangkan tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda, Chanyeol mencium bau alkohol bercampur dengan bau anyir darah. Segera ia menduga Baekhyun adalah sumber dari itu.

"Kau minum!" Chanyeol membentak, dan saat ia melihat telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terluka mengeluarkan darah, ia tercekat. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Chanyeol yang sudah terlibat dengan urusan ini, mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Dengan kesusahan, ia memapah tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah sadar sambil terus memaki. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena lift yang rusak sehingga ia harus menaiki tangga hingga ke lantai lima.

Dibukanya untuk kesekian kali pintu Cokelat itu tanpa izin sang pemilik. Chanyeol di sambut dengan ruangan gelap dengan bau alkohol yang bercampur dengan udara. Ia mendengus lalu satu tangannya bergerak meraba dinding, mencari sakelar lampu lalu menyalakannya. Segera ia membaringkan Baekhyun di matras tipis itu.

Chanyeol berkata ia akan mengambil kotak P3K di kamarnya yang hanya dibalas dengan erangan kesakitan Baekhyun akan tangannya. Sebelum ia keluar dari kamar ini, Chanyeol mengambil botol minuman yang baru habis seperempatnya. Berencana untuk menyingkirkan botol beserta isinya itu jauh-jauh.

"Mana minumanku?" itulah pertanyaan yang menyambut Chanyeol saat ia kembali menapaki kamar ini. Baekhyun sedang duduk di tepi matras dengan wajah tak karuan.

Chanyeol membentak lagi, ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk diam saat ia akan mengobati luka di tangannya. Sambil terus berceramah tentang tidak baiknya minuman beralkohol untuk manusia, jemari panjangnya dengan cekatan membersihkan luka Baekhyun dan mencabut sekeping kaca yang terselip di antara lukanya.

Saat dirinya berhenti bicara dan hanya suara nafas mereka yang terdengar. Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana rapuh dan rampingnya kedua telapak tangan serta jemari Baekhyun saat ia pegang. Sangat kurus dan lembut layaknya jemari seorang wanita. Dirinya segera membalut tangan rapuh itu dengan perban putih, gerakannya sangat hati-hati seperti merawat seorang bayi. Balutan perban putih perlahan memerah di tengah karena sedikit darah yang merembes.

Chanyeol membereskan peralatannya saat ia sudah selesai. Kemudian, hening menangkap mereka. Sungguh tak nyaman dan membuatmu ingin membanting dirimu sendiri.

"Masih pusing?" suara yang berat sedalam palung itu menggema di antara permukaan dinding.

"Bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin istirahat." Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di matras, matanya ia tutup dengan lengannya karena lampu yang begitu silau.

"Tidak sebelum kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi." Chanyeol berdiri menatap Baekhyun, ia sedikit berjalan kesana-kemari saat menunggu Baekhyun merespon.

Dan saat kaki kanannya menapaki lantai untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia memekik kesakitan. Sebuah pecahan kaca menembus kulitnya. Chanyeol memekik kesakitan. Dilihatnya area yang ia injak dan di situ terdapat beberapa pecahan kaca lagi yang berserakan.

"Hati-hati saat berjalan, ada pecahan kaca di lantai."

"Wow, terima kasih. Itu sangat membantu. Serius." Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanannya, lalu mencabut pecahan kaca berukuran sedang itu dari telapak kakinya. Membuat darah menetes dari luka yang menganga.

"Kau mengotori lantaiku." Matanya menatap datar tetes darah yang perlahan membentuk genangan kecil di lantainya, terlihat kelabu yang terhampar di tatapannya.

"Aku terluka karena kecerobohanmu, setidaknya ucapkan kata-kata khawatir dari bibirmu itu." Ia berjalan pincang mendekati Baekhyun lalu duduk di sampingnya, membersihkan luka dari pecahan kaca yang ia injak dengan peralatan dari kotak P3K yang ia bawa.

Butuh empat puluh dua menit bagi mereka untuk saling mengobrol ringan tanpa saling berteriak satu sama lain, setelah Chanyeol membersihkan luka di telapak kakinya, pastinya. Layaknya sifat alami dari keduanya serta sifat Chanyeol yang gemar berbicara, mereka bercengkrama walau kebanyakan suara Chanyeol yang memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Untuk apa kau membuat burung kertas?" tangan kanannya meraih sebuah burung kertas berwarna kuning yang tergeletak di lantai dekat kakinya.

"Kau tahu cerita itu? Jika kau membuat seribu burung kertas, maka permohonanmu akan terkabul." Jawabnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol tertawa, mendapatkan tatapan heran dari lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, maaf. _Well,_ aku baru tahu ada orang yang percaya akan mitos itu. Dan, permohonan konyol macam apa yang kau minta?"

"Entahlah.. aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

"Wow, kau sangat mengejutkan. Dan, sebelumnya aku sangat penasaran tentang hal ini. Kenapa kau menolak Kyungsoo saat ia datang ke apartemenmu?"

Dan, air wajah Baekhyun berubah kelabu, mata sipitnya tertutup seiring dadanya yang seketika sesak saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo. Karena, hal itu mengingatkannya pada ingatan yang berusaha ia hapus dari memorinya.

Denting jarum jam yang bergerak melingkar mengiringi tiap hembusan nafas kedua insan yang sedang terdiam. Saat Chanyeol merasa ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang salah, ia memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati walau jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menunggu deretan kata yang akan menjawab rasa penasarannya dari bibir tipis lawan bicaranya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat."

"Tapi kau belum—"

"Peduli apa kau padaku."

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang jangan campuri urusanku, silahkan keluar dan biarkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi ku kira—"

"KAU HANYA ORANG ASING YANG LEWAT DI KEHIDUPANKU YANG PADA AKHIRNYA AKAN MEMBUANGKU."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, terhenyak saat mendengar Baekhyun yang berteriak. Ia berdiri, menggumamkan kata maaf lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar hilang di balik pintu, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sudah berbaring di matrasnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat menutupi wajahnya.

Ia mulai mengerti, anak ini kesepian dan butuh seseorang di sisinya. Saat Baekhyun berteriak, ia bisa melihat wajah yang lebih muda ikut menjerit dalam ingatan yang menyakitkan. Urat-urat di pelipisnya ikut mengencang, dan terlihat kesedihan di kedua matanya.

"Aku kira kita teman dan bisa berbagi cerita." Pelan, sangat pelan suara Chanyeol hampir tidak menggapai telinga Baekhyun, namun masih terdengar dalam dan berat.

Ketika semuanya hening dan pintu kayu itu ditutup, Baekhyun berbalik dan meredam teriakannya di bantal.

* * *

Well, akhirnya setelah berkali-kali melewati proses pengeditan. Akhirnya Chapter satu kelar juga.

Sebelumnya, saya informasikan kalau rencananya cerita ini akan saya bikin tiga sampai lima chapter paling banyak hehehe, dan akan saya publish dengan jarak hari sesingkat-singkatnya beda sama jarak prolog ke chapter satu._.

Dan, berhubung hari senin saya UKK. Jadi paling cepat chapter selanjunya di post tanggal 13 atau 14. Paling cepat loh ya._.

Dan, sangat diharapkan untuk reviewnya ya~

RnR


	3. Chapter 2

"Kali ini, anak ini saya bebaskan karena korban yang meminta." Pria itu berdiri, menyebabkan kursinya terdorong ke belakang sehingga menimbulkan suara berdecit karena gesekan antara kaki kursi dan lantai.

Chanyeol berdiri, ia berbalik lalu membungkuk dalam kepada seorang nenek di hadapannya. "Maaf, sekali lagi maaf," ia berhenti sejenak, melirik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam di sampingnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Sekali lagi ia berdehem namun Baekhyun masih bergeming, lalu telapak tangan kanan besarnya mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga anak itu tertunduk.

Baekhyun berjengit, matanya menatap Chanyeol galak, tidak terima dengan perlakuan barusan namun ia hanya mendengus lalu mengusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan kanan, sedikit meringis karena luka yang bergesek dengan kulit. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum berlari keluar dari kantor polisi, menyebabkan Chanyeol sekali lagi menunduk pada nenek tua yang terlihat kaget lalu mengejar anak itu dengan frustrasi.

Suara mesin kendaraan yang melaju cepat bersatu dengan hembusan angin, jalan raya yang lengang sesekali beberapa kendaraan melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata membuat beberapa pejalan kaki sedikit was-wa ketika melewati zebra _cross_.

Baekhyun memperlambat laju larinya, kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih karena tiba-tiba kakinya sakit, dengan emosi memuncak sesekali kakinya menendang kerikil yang menyapa ujung kakinya. Walau ia bisa mendengar samar-samar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya, ia mengabaikan hal itu, sesekali meringis karena beberapa luka yang didapati terasa nyeri karena tubuhnya yang bergerak, apalagi tonjokkan di perutnya sangat terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun," tepat saat ia mendengar panggilan itu dekat dengan telinganya, seseorang meraih bahunya, membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik. Tentu saja itu Park Chanyeol, tetangga yang mau repot-repot menangkapnya juga menjadi walinya saat di kantor polisi tadi.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia malah berjongkok di depannya, menggulung celana panjang Baekhyun hingga lutut, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget hingga dirinya refleks menendang tangan Chanyeol lalu merutuk karenanya.

"Lain kali jangan mencuri. Lihatlah, kakimu terluka," Chanyeol berdiri, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun sementara yang lebih pendek menunduk dalam. Menyadari dirinya melakukan perbuatan yang salah. "Bayangkan kalau aku tidak ada? Kau akan dihabisi massa."

Empat puluh lima sentimeter. Jarak yang semakin dekat seiring mereka bertemu. Namun, tidak dengan hati mereka yang masih jauh. Takdir berkata lain.

"Tapi kau yang memukulku." Baekhyun membuang muka, lalu lanjut berjalan—dengan tertatih, sialnya karena Chanyeol yang menyadarkan kakinya terluka, kini rasa nyeri itu merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa mencuri?" Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang, sambil memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh ketika berjalan. Seolah di pundaknya bertengger beban besar yang siap menghancurkan setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot mengurusiku?"

"Karena aku peduli."

Hening. Tidak lagi yang berucap. Jalan ini menuntun mereka ke apartemen, jaraknya masih lumayan jauh dan Baekhyun sudah merasa kakinya seolah akan hancur jika ia berjalan beberapa meter lagi. Jadi ketika sebuah taman sudah menyapa jarak penglihatannya, ia menghela nafas lega. Ia bisa beristirahat sejenak di sana.

"Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, hey." Chanyeol masih menunggu, masih mengekor di belakang Baekhyun. Sedikit menjaga jarak. "Kalau kau butuh uang, setidaknya carilah pekerjaan. Jangan seperti ini lagi. Memangnya orang tuamu mengajarimu mencuri? Kau di sekolahkan untuk apa?"

Baekhyun tetap diam tak menjawab. Ingin sekali ia berteriak pada orang di belakangnya, tetapi tenaganya sudah terlalu terkuras ditambah lagi nyeri yang melekat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau hidup di lingkungan seperti apa sih? Sampai beraninya merampok wanita paruh baya yang bahkan sudah bau tanah. Apa kau tidak kasihan barang sedikit pun? Tidak punya hati?"

"Ya memang, aku tidak punya hati. Tidak punya perasaan dan rasa kasihan. Hal itu sudah ku lempar jauh-jauh dari diriku. Aku sepenuhnya mati." Akhirnya Baekhyun membalas, masih terus melangkah tanpa berbalik atau bahkan menoleh.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu la—"

"Oh, hey ayolah. Siapa dirimu? Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku ini anakmu sendiri. Memangnya kita punya hubungan apa? Hanya tetangga, tidak lebih. Jangan ikut campur urusanku." Kali ini dia berbalik, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, menyisakan jarak 1 meter di antara keduanya.

"Bibirmu mungkin memang berkata seperti itu. Tapi matamu mengelak semua yang kau katakan. Mata tidak bisa berbohong. Aku tahu kau menjerit meminta seseorang untuk menemanimu, sudah baik aku bersedia dan kau malah seperti ini."

"Aku tidak memintamu," Baekhyun mendengus, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum meremehkan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Wow, terima kasih atas perhatianmu."

Satu detik kemudian, kerah t-shirt yang di kenakan Baekhyun sudah ada di tangan Chanyeol. 10 senti jarak antara hidung mereka, nafas yang memburu serta tatapan mata yang bertabrakan ditemani suasana hening yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku berusaha baik padamu, Byun."

"Aku tidak suka seseorang yang ikut campur dalam kehidupanku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ikut campur setelah melihatmu seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa wajah ini selalu di penuhi luka dan goresan?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi kanan Baekhyun yang tergores dan lebam dengan jari telunjuknya dengan perlahan, membuat si empunya meringis menahan sakit. "Kenapa wajah ini tidak pernah tersenyum sekalipun? Kenapa kau sangat acuh? Aku tahu kau sendirian, aku pun begitu." Cengkraman itu melonggar seiring helaan nafas panjang Chanyeol dilepaskan.

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya ke kanan, meludah lalu berbalik dan berjalan. Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya untuk sekian kali, hanya diam melihat kaki-kaki itu berjalan menjauh. Seiring dengan angin malam yang berhembus, Chanyeol menengadah ke atas, melihat langit malam dengan kelipan bintang yang berseri. Tidak saat ia mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh berbenturan dengan aspal, saat ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tergeletak di jalan. Lalu ia segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

* * *

" _Rasa rindu akan tawanya sangat menyakitkan."_

* * *

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo..." alis Chanyeol berkerut, matanya menyipit untuk melihat tiap kata di layar ponselnya. Mencari kontak Kyungsoo.

Sungguh dirinya tidak tahan akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus menerus bermunculan di benaknya tentang Baekhyun.

 _Untuk apa kau repot-repot mengurusi orang lain?_

Ia berhenti saat sudah mendapatkan kontak yang dimaksud, juga saat suara itu menggemakan sebaris kalimat di otaknya. Benar, untuk apa? Untuk apa ia mengurusi orang yang tidak punya sopan santun? Untuk apa repot-repot ikut campur masalah orang lain?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua itu dan memantapkan dirinya untuk hal ini karena dia sudah terlibat.

"Kyungsoo?"

" _Ya, aku sendiri."_

"Ini Park Chanyeol,"

" _Oh, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Bisakah kita bertemu?"

" _Maaf, beberapa hari ke depan aku sangat sibuk. Sungguh. Tanyakan saja lewat telepon sekarang,"_

Jadi, Chanyeol bertanya, terus berucap semua pertanyaan yang mendesak keluar dari benaknya. Dan, beberapa kali ekspresi Chanyeol berubah saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo di seberang telepon. Mengangguk-ngangguk saat sudah mengerti semua ini.

Baekhyun yang dulu jauh berbeda dari sekarang. Sungguh, penuturan Kyungsoo akan betapa menyenangkannya Baekhyun yang dulu membuatnya penasaran. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bercerita tentang perbuatan konyolnya bersama Baekhyun, ia ikut tertawa.

" _Tawanya itu menular. Kau akan rindu dengan dirinya yang sedang tertawa lepas jika kau menjadi diriku."_

Semakin Kyungsoo bercerita, ia semakin iba. Kesedihan itu seakan menular melalui gelombang telepon pada Chanyeol, membuat nafasnya sesak saat mendengar kisah tak menyenangkan tentang Baekhyun.

Dari itu, saat Kyungsoo memutus sambungan telepon. Chanyeol semakin ingin melihat Baekhyun tertawa atau setidaknya tersenyum. Anak itu hanya sedang mencari tempat untuk pulang, untuk melepaskan seluruh penat, untuk mengeringkan tiap air mata yang menganak sungai di pelupuknya, untuk melupakan rasa sakit karena di buang.

Chanyeol bersedia untuk menjadi tempatnya pulang.

Namun, apa Baekhyun menginginkannya?

* * *

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya, meludah lalu kembali menyeringai. Manik almond berbingkai kelopak sempit itu menatap sengit kepada orang di hadapannya.

Ini yang dia inginkan. Rasa sakit yang candu. Membuatnya merasa hidup. Dia harus berterima kasih kepada tiga orang ini kemudian, saat urusan mereka selesai. Saat mereka bertiga tumbang atau lebih buruknya saat dirinya tumbang.

Dia suka hal ini, mencari masalah dengan berandal di sudut-sudut jalan lalu berkelahi. Sepuluh menit lalu ia sedang menendang _vending machine_ untuk mendapatkan sekaleng soda, dan tiga menit berikutnya kaleng soda kosong miliknya sudah mendarat di salah satu kepala dari tiga berandal itu, membuat dua orang di kanan kirinya ikut berjalan ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai marah. Bukannya kabur, Baekhyun malah tertawa, tersenyum remeh, mengejek, menantang, sehingga membuatnya berada di perkelahian tak berguna ini.

Inilah dirinya sekarang, selama beberapa seminggu sejak ia pindah. Berkeliaran setelah selesai bekerja menjaga sebuah minimarket, entah itu sekedar berjalan-jalan atau mencari masalah seperti sekarang, yang jelas ia ingin merasa hidup.

Adalah saat pikirannya tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ingatan, membuyarkan konsentrasinya dan sesaat kemudian sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipinya, membuat dirinya tumbang menghantam tanah. Belum sempat ia berdiri, tiga pasang kaki menendang tubuhnya secara bergantian, tangannya refleks membuat barikade untuknya walau itu percuma.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas perlahan, masih terbaring di tanah. Ketiga orang itu sudah pergi, dan tubuhnya masih terlalu sakit untuk sekedar berdiri. Ini sudah malam dan mana mungkin seseorang lewat tanah kosong yang terbengkalai ini. Hanya suara jangkrik serta lampu jalan yang berkedip, dinding besar dari beberapa pertokoan, hembusan angin yang menerbangkan tiap suasana kelabu.

Untuk saat ini, ia mendengar samar-samar suara seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Ia pikir itu hanya halusinasi otaknya saja, jadi Baekhyun mengabaikan hal itu. Namun saat ia melihat bayangan mendekat padanya, ia mulai siaga, segera bangkit untuk sekedar mendudukkan dirinya walau akibatnya ia harus merasakan sakit.

"Baekhyun?" suara berat, memanggil namanya dalam dekapan malam.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya, untuk benar-benar melihat siapa sosok yang barusan memanggil namanya. Orang itu, berdiri di hadapannya, tinggi, dan tegap, wajahnya terkena sinar lampu jalan sehingga ia bisa mengenali wajahnya.

Itu Chanyeol. Tetangganya.

"Kutebak pasti habis berkelahi," kali ini Chanyeol mengambil kesimpulan sepihak, berdasarkan fakta tentang Baekhyun yang selalu babak belur. "Aku bisa memapahmu, atau mungkin menggendongmu jika itu benar-benar sakit." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa kau berkelahi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, masih menatap sosok Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di hadapannya. Bahu yang lebih sempit darinya itu terlihat rapuh di matanya, sosok yang berbalut baju yang lusuh dan kotor, wajah sendu yang tergores. Mungkin kalau anak ini mau terbuka olehnya, ia bisa membantu.

Chanyeol hanya ingin membantu.

"Apakah kau—"

"Aku tidak mencuri,"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu kalau yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah kejujuran. Dia membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri, walau awalnya Baekhyun bersikeras tidak mau, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong.

Jadilah Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun untuk berjalan. Sesekali melemparkan pertanyaan yang dijawab singkat. Malam yang semakin larut lamat-lamat membuat kantuk menyerang. Namun saat Chanyeol melewati kedai makanan, ia berhenti, karena kebetulan perutnya meronta minta di isi. Menawarkan Baekhyun untuk sekedar istirahat.

"Pesanlah, aku yang bayar." Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku, diikuti Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa bayar sendiri, aku sudah bekerja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Dua porsi _samgyetang_ sudah tiba di meja mereka. Tanpa sepatah kata diucapkan karena sibuk mengisi perut. Chanyeol makan dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang beberapa kali memegang lengan kanannya yang memar, terasa nyeri dan sakit saat di gerakkan. Chanyeol hanya melihatnya, tidak berniat membantu. Jadilah ia makan dengan perlahan sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Kau kesusahan," ucapnya sambil menaruh sumpit di samping mangkuk yang kosong.

"Diamlah, aku sedang berusaha,"

Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan, mengamati Baekhyun di hadapannya. Sedikit iba bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan itu muncul di wajah Baekhyun saat ia menggerakkan tangan atau tanpa sengaja membentur meja.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu memikul semua beban itu sendirian." Chanyeol meneguk air putih hingga setengah gelas.

"Iya, ayah." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada ditekan saat menyebut 'Ayah' walau dirinya masih sibuk dengan porsi makanan yang tinggal sedikit.

"Hei, aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah."

"Kau terlihat seperti bapak-bapak, bagiku."

"Di luar sana masih banyak anak yang lebih tidak beruntung darimu,"

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan pelan, tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Kyungsoo, dia orang yang baik."

"Ya, memang."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang membalas ataupun berbicara. Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan makanannya, jadi mereka pergi untuk membayar. Tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini karena malam semakin larut dan waktu semakin berlalu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan malam, di bawah langit dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelip. Kalau saja semua lampu di kota ini mati, pastilah langit penuh dengan hamparan bintang yang membentuk rasi-rasi.

Tampilan luar gedung apartemen mereka selalu terlihat seram, karena cat yang gelap serta gedung yang tua. Tapi, itu bukan masalah bagi Chanyeol, ia menyukainya, terutama pohon Tabebuya yang tertanam kokoh di halaman. Ranting berbunga putih yang selalu menyambutnya ketika membuka jendela, ia menyukai hal itu. Sayangnya lift di gedung ini sudah rusak, dan tak kunjung di reparasi. Jadi mereka harus berjalan menaiki tiap anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai atas.

"Kau kesusahan," ucap Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang dengan seluruh tenaga menaiki tangga sambil memapah dirinya.

"Katamu kau sudah bekerja? Apa bosmu tidak heran melihat karyawannya babak belur setiap hari?" Chanyeol malah bertanya, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Tak apa, dia tidak setiap hari ada. Lagi pula aku hanya menjadi kasir sebuah minimarket. Dari jam sembilan pagi hingga delapan malam,"

"Wow, tidak bergantian shift kerja? Bagaimana kau mendapatkan pekerjaan itu? Apa pembeli tidak bertanya apapun?"

"Tidak, hanya aku yang bekerja. Aku hanya beruntung." Baekhyun melirik secarik kertas yang ditempel di dinding, bertuliskan angka 2. Tinggal tiga lantai lagi dan dia bisa istirahat.

"Aku selalu ingin pergi ke Hokkaido, kau tahu?"

"Ah, kau serius?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku ingin merayakan tahun baru di Paris,"

"Tadi kau bilang Hokkaido."

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Chanyeol bertanya, tanpa henti, membuat Baekhyun meringis di dalam hati, karena sejujurnya ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi.

"Tahun baru, aku ingin melihat kembang api," jawab Baekhyun.

"Itu saja? Apa tidak a—ah, akhirnya lantai lima." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kakinya terasa keram.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan mereka bisa berbaring di kasur masing-masing. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, sementara tangan kiri Baekhyun masih setia merangkul bahunya.

"Nah, mana kuncimu?" mereka berhenti, di depan kamar nomor 058.

"Buka saja, tidak ku kunci." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meraih kenop pintu lalu membukanya.

"Itu berbahaya." Chanyeol menjulurkan kaki kirinya, menendang pelan pintu kayu tersebut untuk membuka lebih lebar, lalu tangan kirinya meraba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu.

Lampu menyala. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk tidur di matras kecilnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku lelah,"

"Aku tidak memintamu menemaniku,"

Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya, menyunggingkan senyuman sebelum keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun. Namun sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, dia berbalik dan berkata, "Hari Minggu, empat hari lagi, temani aku ke taman. Aku juga akan mengajak temanku, itu pun kalau dia mau. Tidak ada penolakan. Selamat malam."

"Terserah," Baekhyun membalasnya. Dia pun tak tahu kenapa.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis, sekali lagi mengatakan selamat malam sebelum menutup pintu.

.

Hari Minggu. Yang berarti hari libur dan waktunya beristirahat merontokkan semua lelah yang menggantung. Hari beranjak sore dan saat Baekhyun hendak memasuki apartemennya, dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, kamar sebelah. Lantas dia menolehkan kepalanya, tentu saja itu Chanyeol, dengan senyum mengembang dan wajah sumringah.

"Hei, kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, meniup rambutnya yang jatuh di dahi hingga tertiup ke atas. Dia mendengus, sungguh, orang ini seperti anak kecil yang senang bermain. Jadilah dia mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Chanyeol berinisiatif menggunakan sepeda, sayangnya dia tidak punya. Tapi dia tak habis akal, dia ingat kalau Luhan punya sepeda. Jadi dia mengetuk pintu Luhan sebelum pergi, disambut dengan senyuman dan sapaan yang terlewat ramah. Dia menghela nafas lega, Luhan benar-benar baik. Namun, hanya ada satu sepeda jadi salah satu dari mereka harus di bonceng. Tentu saja itu Baekhyun.

Angin yang berhembus, bertambah kencang saat Chanyeol mengendarai sepeda menembus udara. Baekhyun tertawa, dia suka saat adrenalinnya terpacu. Jadi jangan heran kalau mereka terjatuh, Baekhyun malah tertawa dan meminta lagi. Memang, aneh. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi, karena Chanyeol merupakan pengendara yang baik.

Banyak orang yang sedang bersantai, mengobrol, bersepeda, atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di rumput maupun bangku taman, diiringi suara tawa dari beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Chanyeol menyukai hal ini, dia sangat suka mendengar suara orang tertawa.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya, Chanyeol berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, membuat Baekhyun canggung, antara takut dan memaksakan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Terlihat aneh.

"Katanya dia sedang membeli sesuatu, tunggu saja."

"Dia?" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, kurang paham akan kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

Namun, seiring Chanyeol yang meneriakkan nama seseorang lalu berbalik. Dia tahu, dan rasa bersalah itu muncul kembali. Saat seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya, membawa kantung plastik di tangannya, dengan mata doe yang membulat sempurna, berlari ke arah mereka. Lalu menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Jangan lari dari aku lagi, Baek." Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Baekhyun. Kepala yang ditenggelamkan di bahu sahabatnya.

Chanyeol berdehem, membuat Kyungsoo sadar dan melepas pelukannya lalu beralih berterimakasih sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali pada Chanyeol. Begitu Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, Chanyeol terlalu cepat memegang pergelangan tangannya sehingga rencananya gagal.

"Kau tidak boleh kabur dari ini. Kyungsoo jauh-jauh naik bus untuk sampai ke sini dan sikapmu seperti ini? Mana rasa terima kasihmu?" Baekhyun menunduk saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Jadilah mereka berjalan ke salah satu pohon rindang dan duduk di bawahnya.

"Kau masih suka berkelahi, Baekhyun? Kau tidak sayang dengan tubuhmu?" ucap Kyungsoo saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang masih saja terdapat goresan serta bekas luka, dia merogoh kantung plastik yang dibawanya, tiga kaleng soda dan ia membagikan itu.

"Berhenti membantuku dan ikut campur urusanku," Baekhyun menerima sekaleng soda itu, membuka tutupnya lalu meneguknya. "Kau tahu, kalau kau dekat-dekat denganku, nanti hal itu terjadi lagi,"

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maaf menginterupsi, apa maksudnya hal itu." Chanyeol berucap, dengan ekspresi bingung terlukis di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, dia menggeleng namun Kyungsoo malah tersenyum. "Dia sudah membantuku bertemu denganmu, dia juga sudah membantumu bukan? Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika Chanyeol mengetahuinya," Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol, dia mengangguk mantap.

"Well, terserah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu," Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, mengulang perkataan Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sepertinya sudah mau musim gugur ya, agak dingin di sini." Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap dedaunan hijau yang terkait pada ranting.

"Tentu saja, ini Agustus." Sahut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sungguh tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bisa saling mengenal. Padahal seingatnya, Kyungsoo hanya menitipkan beberapa barang bukan?

Jadi, dia membiarkan bibir Kyungsoo berbicara. Bahwa Kyungsoo pernah sengaja terlibat dalam perkelahian Baekhyun dengan empat orang berandal, padahal Baekhyun sudah memperingatkan Kyungsoo, jangan pernah mencarinya. Dan, hal itu terjadi, saat salah satu orang tersebut mengacungkan pisau, mengenai Kyungsoo tepat di perutnya. Dia pingsan, terbangun di rumah sakit. Dan saat ia mencari, Baekhyun sudah tidak ada.

"Jadi, karena itu kau kabur?" potong Chanyeol.

"Tidak hanya itu," balas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Chanyeol yang berada di samping kirinya, berbisik tentang pembicaraan mereka beberapa Minggu lalu saat Chanyeol menelepon Kyungsoo untuk bertanya tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, dia sepenuhnya lupa akan hal itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu yang disembunyikan, dia angkat bicara dan memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, mengurut dahinya yang tiba-tiba pening, "baiklah, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau sudah mengungkapkan semuanya pada si telinga besar ini."

Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumannya, lalu menggumamkan kata maaf. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo maklum, lalu bergantian melempar pandang pada Chanyeol, yang dibalas dengan senyuman penuh deretan gigi, membuat Baekhyun ingin mencakar wajah Chanyeol yang malah terlihat _creepy_ saat itu juga.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, semua orang pasti punya kenangan yang ingin mereka hapus dari memori mereka." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

Baekhyun terdiam, merenungi kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol barusan. Kemudian dia menatap Kyungsoo sendu, menunduk dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mundur hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan batang pohon, meluangkan space untuk kedua orang di kanan kirinya. Dengan itu, Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo, menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin berhembus, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Ini layaknya terpenjara dalam waktu, saat hal-hal di sekitar seperti melambat. Chanyeol tersenyum, menikmati pandangan di hadapannya. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, tanpa dipaksakan, walau di wajahnya terdapat beberapa bekas luka, hal itu tak mengganggu keindahan yang terpancar dari senyumnya.

Hal favoritnya bertambah satu. Senyuman tetangganya, Baekhyun.

"Jadi, aku sangat berharap bantuanmu, Chanyeol-ssi, atau Hyung?" Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Chanyeol sementara yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Ajusshi," Baekhyun menginterupsi, mendapatkan tatapan galak Chanyeol.

"Hyung, Hyung saja. Dan, bantuan apa?"

"Kalau anak ini berulah lagi, hubungi aku." Kyungsoo membuat gestur telepon dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung dengan orangnya saja?"

"Baekhyun tidak punya ponsel," balas Kyungsoo, melemparkan pandangan pada Baekhyun begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Uangku habis untuk membayar sewa apartemen," Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Pukul lima sore, pertemuan mereka berakhir. Kyungsoo yang merupakan mahasiswa baru, tentunya sibuk, apalagi besok hari senin. Jadi, dia pamit pulang.

Baekhyun senang, setidaknya dia tahu kalau Kyungsoo masih ada untuknya. Dan tentu saja, Park Chanyeol yang kini mengambil peran besar dalam kehidupannya. Menjadi seorang tetangga, berperan layaknya seseorang yang sangat didambakan olehnya, sebagai seorang Ayah. Ya, Ayah. Mengingat Ayah kandungnya sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun berperan sebagai seorang Ayah untuknya, apalagi setelah Ibunya meninggal. Rumah tempatnya pulang sudah berubah seutuhnya menjadi neraka.

* * *

"Kertas hitamnya lepas saja, apartemenmu gelap sekali jadinya."

"Burung kertas ini lebih baik di satukan pakai tali, lalu digantung di langit-langit."

"Kau makan apa?"

"Sayang tuh, wajahmu penuh luka seperti itu."

"Playermu ada lagu bagus tidak?"

Baekhyun merasa pening seketika merasuki kepalanya. Jadi, hal seperti inilah yang Kyungsoo rasakan dulu ketika ia banyak bicara. Ia mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo sering berteriak padanya dulu.

Chanyeol, dengan seenaknya membawa Jongin dan Luhan ke dalam apartemen Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya memaksa Baekhyun yang awalnya tidak ingin ada seorang pun bertamu ke dalam apartemennya, jadi mau.

Salahkan Chanyeol yang kini sedang melipat-lipat kertas, mencoba membuat burung kertas seperti yang dibuat Baekhyun.

Akhir pekan yang lain, saat musim panas telah digantikan oleh musim gugur. Dedaunan yang hijau pun menguning. Baekhyun menghalau sinar yang menusuk matanya, saat kertas hitam yang ia tempel untuk menghalau cahaya dari jendela, dilepas begitu saja oleh Jongin.

"Tidak ada cahaya matahari itu tidak sehat,"

Sedikit risih, karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Jongin dan Luhan. Namun ada sedikit perasaan senang yang mendesak keluar untuk di ekspresikan. Dia sangat merindukan saat-saat berisik dengan teman-temannya.

"Baekhyun, berapa umurmu?" Luhan bertanya, dengan mulut yang penuh keripik kentang.

"Dua puluh," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Aku dua tiga, kau harus memanggilku Hyung, okay?" itu Jongin, yang dengan bersahabatnya merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

Kehangatan menjalar dari hatinya menuju seluruh tubuh. Sangat damai pula menenangkan kala berbicara lepas seperti ini. Berbeda dengan tiga bulan yang lalu, saat Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara. Kala itu, hatinya sedang dalam suasana buruk, jadi dia tidak banyak menjawab, bahkan membentak.

"Aku dua empat, tidak pantas jadi ayahmu." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Luhan. Membuat lingkaran sehingga sekarang mereka terlihat seperti anak remaja yang sedang bergosip.

"Tapi Chanyeol, suaramu seperti bapak-bapak." Ucap Luhan yang berujung dengan Chanyeol yang menampar punggungnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, Luhan meringis, Jongin tertawa, Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku berulang tahun, apa kalian sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku? Dua tujuh November, aku ingatkan kalau kalian lupa." Jongin dan Luhan memutar bola mata bersamaan, melemparkan tatapan _'kau-terlalu-percaya-diri'_ pada Chanyeol.

"Masih Oktober," ucap Jongin.

"Daripada membeli hadiah untukmu, lebih baik aku membeli baju hangat." Tambah Luhan.

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja untuk diriku, bukan kau." Luhan mendorong wajah Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dengannya, sedikit kasar.

"Baekhyun, dari tadi kau terdiam? Ingin buang air?"

Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin sekali menggunting bibir Chanyeol yang seenaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata, walau di satu sisi dia juga terkekeh dengan kalimat bodoh yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

Begitulah hari mereka, dengan obrolan-obrolan tidak penting namun menyenangkan.

Hal ini yang Baekhyun rindukan, berbincang lepas dengan seorang atau beberapa orang teman. Lama sekali ia tidak merasakan hal itu. Dan sesaat ia ingat teman-temannya dulu, apa ia sudah benar-benar dilupakan? Apa hanya Kyungsoo yang ingat akan dirinya?

Ah, entahlah. Dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal itu. Tekadnya harus tetap kokoh, melupakan hal yang mengerikan dan memulai lembaran baru dalam suasana yang baru.

* * *

Musim gugur yang menenangkan saat kau melihat dedaunan lepas perlahan dari ranting, tertiup angin hingga berakhir di tanah, tertiup angin terus begitu hingga lelah. Hal yang indah adalah melihat warna kering dari daun, yang membentuk gradasi indah dari jenis pohon yang berbeda. Membingkai jalan di kanan dan kiri, menghujani orang-orang yang lewat di bawahnya dengan lembaran daun yang gugur.

Baekhyun meringis saat Chanyeol menempelkan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol ke luka di lengannya, yang ia dapatkan lagi-lagi saat berkelahi. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya, walau berkali-kali Chanyeol memarahinya. Toh, orang itu masih mau mengobati lukanya.

"Kau harus menjaga hal yang diberikan Tuhan dengan hati-hati, jangan kau rusak seperti ini." Chanyeol menaruh kapas lalu mengambil obat merah.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu berkata, "iya, ayah."

Sungguh dia sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang menasehatinya setiap kali ia memergoki Baekhyun pulang dengan luka-luka yang baru.

Chanyeol sudah seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo saat dulu Baekhyun belum lari dari dirinya. Atau mungkin peran Chanyeol sudah lebih besar dari Kyungsoo, yang hanya beberapa kali berkunjung padanya tiap bulan. Dia mengerti, Kyungsoo itu seorang mahasiswa, dan lagi dia termasuk murid teladan yang tidak mungkin membolos mata kuliah, dan pasti hari atau pun jam kosongnya lebih baik ia habiskan dengan membaca buku.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Chanyeol membereskan peralatannya, namun matanya menangkap pada kantung plastik berukuran sedang di samping Baekhyun, yang sedari tadi terabaikan sejak Baekhyun meletakkannya dan ia mengobati luka-luka Baekhyun. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ini." Baekhyun meraih kantung plastik di sampingnya, mengambil dua buah kotak yang rusak hampir tak berbentuk. Satu berwarna cokelat dan satu lagi abu-abu.

Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung, menunggu Baekhyun untuk berbicara lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Baekhyun saat membuka kotak berwarna cokelat, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kue yang setengahnya hancur. "Tadi ada seseorang yang menabrakku, ini jatuh, lalu kupukul dia." Lanjutnya.

"Maaf,"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "tak apa. Terima kasih, ku kira kau tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunku." Chanyeol menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun, mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Sekarang kau dua lima?" tanya Baekhyun, sementara tangannya merogoh saku jaket yang masih ia kenakan. Mengambil sebuah lilin dengan pematik apinya.

Baekhyun menanam lilin kecil berwarna merah itu di tengah-tengah kue, walau sudah hancur sebagian, dia tidak ingin usahanya sia-sia. Ia mematik api lalu menyalakan lilin, "tiup dan buatlah permintaan."

Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun, tersenyum lebar pertanda ia senang. Lalu Chanyeol meniup api yang membakar pucuk lilin dengan mata yang terpejam. Setelah itu, dia bertepuk tangan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan gigi-giginya dia pamerkan pada Chanyeol. Dia senang, usahanya menyisihkan sebagian hasil kerjanya menjaga sebuah minimarket tidak sia-sia. Terlebih lagi, dalam bentuk ini, dia mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Tak habis, dia meraih kotak yang lain, yang berwarna abu-abu lalu memberinya kepada Chanyeol. Yang diterima dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga. Berlebihan. Memang.

Saat kristal-kristal kebahagiaan itu menguap dari hati kedua insan yang sedang berbahagia, daun-daun beterbangan tertiup angin, mengetuk jendela, dan angin itu membuat jendelanya terbuka. Menyebabkan dedaunan masuk dan beristirahat di lantai kamar Baekhyun.

Mereka membiarkan hal itu, malah memperhatikan tiap frame saat Chanyeol membuka kotak miliknya. Itu sebuah syal, berwarna merah, dengan rajutan yang rapi dan rapat. Aromanya harum seperti dibubuhi parfum.

"Karena sebentar lagi musim dingin, setidaknya untuk menghangatkanmu. Walau tidak terlalu spesial karena bukan rajutan sendiri," Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, mengacungkan kedua jadi jempolnya.

"Terima kasih!" Chanyeol segera melingkarkan syal itu di lehernya, menikmati tiap kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari tiap rajutannya. Menikmati perasaan yang terhantar dari sang pemberi.

Sekali lagi angin musim gugur berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, menghembuskan udara dingin pertanda musim dingin akan segera tiba. Baekhyun bersin dan mulai merasakan tiap belaian angin yang menguliti kulit wajahnya yang tak berbalut kain. Dia benci hal ini akan dirinya yang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin.

"Maaf, aku alergi dingin." Ucapnya, dan sekali lagi ia bersin.

Lantas, Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela lalu menutupnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya saat ponsel miliknya berdering sambil menghampiri Baekhyun. Saat ia kembali duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan menaruh ponselnya tepat di telinga, sebuah suara teriakkan bersuara di seberang sana, membuat Chanyeol seketika menjauhkan ponsel dan membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Aku sedang di apartemen Baekhyun, ke sini saja jika keperluan itu penting." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, namun saat bibir Chanyeol mengeluarkan kata 'Lu Han' tanpa suara, ia mengerti.

Dan benar saja, selang beberapa detik, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Pasti itu Luhan. Jadi Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu, sementara Chanyeol malah berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hai Baekhyun!"

"Luhan-hyung, masuklah, Chanyeol ada di dalam."

"Ah iya, temanmu," saat Luhan berkata, Kyungsoo muncul dari balik punggung Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Kyungsoo, yang di peluk sedikit mendorong Baekhyun agar tidak terlalu erat memeluknya. Luhan hanya terkikik geli. Saat pelukan singkat itu selesai, Baekhyun mempersilakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya, saat itu juga Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut bergabung.

Di sana, Chanyeol duduk dengan sebuah piring kecil dan sepotong kue. Melahap dengan suasana hati yang baik. "Ah, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo sedikit canggung karena ada dua orang asing yang kini sedang menatapnya, karena itu dia langsung memperkenalkan diri sebagai sahabat Baekhyun. Dan dia mengetahui siapa nama kedua orang asing yang mungkin kedepannya akan menjadi teman.

Yang bermata seperti rusa dengan wajah cantik dan rambut cokelat madu, itu Lu Han. Orang Cina yang sudah menetap di Korea. Mempunyai senyum yang indah dan terlihat kilauan di tiap tatapannya. Sementara yang lebih tinggi, bernama Kim Jongin. Dengan senyuman ramah, rambut hitam yang disisir ke belakang, serta garis rahang yang tegas.

Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan dunianya kembali. Suasana baru serta menyenangkan. Tempat bersandar yang nyaman, yang selalu mengusap lukanya, yang selalu menasehatinya. Dunia yang mengembalikan tawanya, yang berhasil melepaskan memori hitam dari goresan di ingatannya.

Bukanlah orang yang menambah luka di tubuhnya saat ia pulang dengan luka. Bukan yang membuang semua tawa itu jauh-jauh darinya. Bukan yang membuat air matanya kering.

Chanyeol merupakan tempatnya untuk pulang.


	4. Chapter 3 END

Uap-uap cokelat panas dari dua cangkir itu saling bertubrukan di udara. Menyebarkan aroma menenangkan ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Membungkus tiap insan dengan suasana hangat yang nyaman. Melawan hawa dingin yang masuk dari celah-celah ventilasi udara. Beberapa orang dengan senang hati menyambut musim dingin, beberapa orang juga tidak.

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, dengan secepat kilat mengambil alih laptop dari tangan Baekhyun. Lantas Baekhyun kaget bukan kepalang, pasalnya Chanyeol seperti orang kerasukan.

"Kau membacanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu, tangannya memeluk laptop yang masih menyala.

"Membaca a—oh, cerita itu? Iya." Balas Baekhyun santai.

"Tertawalah,"

"Kenapa? Ceritamu bagus, aku suka fantasi." Ucap Baekhyun, dia melipat tangannya.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Sungguh, aku suka karakter utamanya. Dia bisa mengendalikan cahaya, juga nama-nama karakter itu, juga hal romantis yang kau selipkan. Kau jenius!" puji Baekhyun yang dibalas senyuman lebar Chanyeol, kaki-kakinya berjalan ke sudut ruangan, menghampiri sebuah gitar.

Lantas Chanyeol menghela nafas, menaruh kembali laptopnya lalu mengekori Baekhyun. "Itu _matilda_."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia menaruh tangannya di atas sebuah meja untuk bersandar. Tapi tangannya meraba sesuatu yang lain, di balik kain. Dia menyingkapnya dan itu adalah sebuah keyboard, juga lembaran lagu yang menutupi tuts.

"Mau memainkannya?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tentu."

"Keyboard ini sudah lama tidak ku mainkan, entah masih berfungsi atau tidak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membersihkan debu yang melapisi atas Keyboard.

"Coba saja dulu," Baekhyun menarik kursi dari sisi lain, jemarinya siap menari di atas tuts.

Dan harmonisasi itu melayang di udara, memenuhi ruangan ini dengan melodi. Tidak hanya menarikan jarinya di atas tuts, Baekhyun juga bernyanyi. Membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum hangat. Menikmati suara indah dengan melodi yang menyapa telinganya halus.

Kalau boleh egois, dia ingin Baekhyun bernyanyi untuknya, setiap ia akan tidur.

 _Ah, iya._

Setelah Baekhyun selesai bermain, Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, tak lupa bersorak layaknya orang yang habis menonton konser.

"Suaramu sangat indah!"

"Terima kasih, menyanyi adalah hobiku—err, dulu." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku juga sedang membuat lagu—yah, sudah berhenti beberapa bulan lalu."

"Ah, benarkah? Kau bisa membuat lagu?"

"Tentu!"

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku kalau kau lekas menyelesaikannya dan membiarkan aku bernyanyi dengan lagumu." Baekhyun mengambil selembar kertas yang tadi ia letakkan di nakas, menyapu tiap tinta yang tergores dengan manik almondnya, baris nada yang baru mengisi tidak sampai setengah dari kertas. "Kau tahu... aku lapar."

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, ia lupa bahwa tujuannya menghampiri Baekhyun adalah untuk memberitahunya bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Sungguh sesuatu yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun membuat dirinya lupa.

Tetangga yang awalnya saling membentak satu sama lain, kini berbagi ruangan untuk makan malam, saling mengejek, berbagi cerita, juga tertawa bersama. Proses alami yang membuat keduanya dekat. Yang membuat Baekhyun perlahan kembali. Yang membuat diri Chanyeol seakan lengkap.

Hanya butuh satu orang untuk membuat hidupmu lengkap.

* * *

" _Tidak akan ada waktu tersisa, aku ingin menghabiskannya bersamamu."_

* * *

Bulan ke dua belas, sudah masuk musim dingin di beberapa negara, termasuk Korea. Membuat tiap orang mau tak mau memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis hanya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Satu dua cangkir cokelat panas maupun teh hangat di pagi atau malam hari, menjadi hal wajib bagi beberapa orang. Candu akan perasaan saat hangatnya teh menjalar ke tubuhmu dan saat uap-uap itu menerpa kulit wajahmu.

Beberapa jam lagi menjelang tahun baru. Melipat semua kenangan dalam buku dan menyimpannya apik. Orang-orang bersuka cita serta mengharapkan kebaikan datang pada tahun 2014 nanti.

Jam 10 pm.

Baekhyun melingkarkan syal rajut berwarna putih di lehernya, serta memakai sarung tangan juga penutup telinga. Dia tidak mau merusak malam ini hanya karena dirinya yang tidak tahan dingin, jadilah ia memakai jaket terhangat yang ia miliki.

Di sana, Chanyeol berdiri di bawah pohon Tabebuya yang di hiasi dengan lampu-lampu berbagai warna. Dengan senyum lebarnya, melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Kau memakainya," ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, menunjuk pada syal merah yang melingkar apik pada leher Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja," balasnya, dengan senyum merekah. Tangannya merangkul bahu yang lebih pendek, agak risih namun Baekhyun menyukainya.

Malam tahun baru yang berjalan menyenangkan. Itulah hal yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Bersama Chanyeol saling berbagi minuman hangat dan _ddeobbokki_. Taman yang biasanya ramai, malam ini sepi. Tentu saja, karena kebanyakan orang-orang pasti akan merayakan tahun baru di tempat yang lebih bagus, atau di rumah bersama keluarga mereka.

Tapi itu tidak dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Walau hanya menanti pergantian tahun di taman yang terbilang sepi karena hanya ada beberapa orang di sana, dia senang. Apalagi sungai yang membentang mendampingi, cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung tinggi memantul indah pada air yang mengalir tenang.

Bisa saja mereka menambah keributan dengan mengajak Jongin, Kyungsoo, atau Luhan. Tapi sayang, Jongin merayakannya bersama keluarganya, Kyungsoo pun begitu, dan Luhan sudah punya janji dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Beberapa menit lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, uap-uap dingin terlihat keluar dari mulutnya, membaur bersama udara malam.

"Sebelas dan empat puluh detik lagi," balas Chanyeol. "Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil merogoh saku jaket dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan ukuran sedang.

"Hm?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kotak itu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan jari yang mengetuk-ngetuk kotak.

"Buka saja," balas Chanyeol.

Jari-jari yang dirangkul sarung tangan itu membuka tutup kotak dengan perlahan. Bola matanya membulat seiring dengan hal yang ia lihat saat tutup itu dibuka.

Sebuah ponsel, smartphone.

"Untukmu,"

"Untukku?"

"Iya, agar kita bisa berkomunikasi lebih sering." Chanyeol mengacungkan dua jempolnya, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Tapi Chanyeol, harganya mahal." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, menatap Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu kau harus memakainya. Aku bersikeras membelinya untukmu. Jadi terimalah dan jangan mengecewakan aku, okay?" tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"Panggil aku Hyung,"

"Chanyeol-hyung," Baekhyun tersenyum, memamerkan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Pipinya terangkat dan gigi-giginya terlihat.

Tak peduli dengan goresan luka yang masih membekas, dia masih terlihat indah bagi Chanyeol yang sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

Dirinya yang sedari kecil hidup di panti asuhan, yang awalnya selalu menangis dan menangis, kini menjadi seseorang yang tegar dan jarang menangis. Karena seseorang berkata padanya, saat ia berumur enam tahun, kalau kau menangis, maka orang-orang di sekitarmu akan menangis, maka tertawalah dan orang-orang di sekitarmu pasti akan ikut tertawa.

Kata-kata itu dia pegang. Dan dia sangat suka melihat orang tertawa. Bagaimana pipi-pipi mereka naik sehingga mata itu menyipit dan suara tawa yang berbeda dari setiap orang. Menurutnya menarik.

"Baiklah, mari kita hiasi ponsel barumu itu dengan fotoku." Chanyeol merebut benda persegi itu dari tangan Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun mengumpat.

"Berdua." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Hah?"

"Ayo ambil foto kita berdua,"

"Memang itu yang ingin aku lakukan," sekali lagi Chanyeol menampakkan senyumannya, lalu ia menarik dan merangkul Baekhyun lebih dekat.

Beberapa foto pertama terlihat buram dan Baekhyun tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Chanyeol menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun agar anak itu tersenyum, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah pukulan brutal di lengannya. Tapi dia menghentikan Baekhyun dengan merangkul bahu itu sekali lagi. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan merapat pada Chanyeol, membentuk peace dengan jari-jarinya, tersenyum lepas.

"Senyumanmu gigi semua, telingamu lebar sekali." Baekhyun menyentuh telinga Chanyeol yang memerah karena dingin, menurutnya itu sangat lucu. Sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk melihat beberapa foto yang mereka ambil.

"Aku kirim semua," Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari saku jaket.

"Ya, terserah."

Dan saat itu, beberapa kembang api di loloskan ke langit. Membuat langit yang hitam menjadi cerah dan indah. Ledakan nyaring yang mau tak mau membuat beberapa orang menutup telinganya. Mereka berdua teralihkan, berjalan bersama menuju pagar yang membatasi sungai.

Kembang api itu, memantul pada manik almond orang di sampingnya. Terlihat lebih indah dari langit saat ini. Chanyeol senang memandanginya, begitu indah sampai ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada orang-orang. Ingin rasanya ia menghilangkan goresan luka di pipi Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya setiap hari melihat senyuman itu.

Perlahan, kristal-kristal putih jatuh dari langit. Hinggap di pucuk kepala Baekhyun, membuat tangan Chanyeol refleks menyingkirkan benda itu dan membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan.

"Salju," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, dengan itu beberapa butir salju mendarat di kulit wajahnya. Dia pun tersenyum, "salju pertama!" serunya.

"Salju pertama bersamamu," koreksi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian ia bersin, membuat Chanyeol waspada mengingat Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dingin.

Dan benar saja, darah keluar dari hidungnya. Chanyeol segera membuka sarung tangannya dan menyeka darah yang mengalir perlahan dengan jempol telanjangnya.

"Ayo pulang," ucapnya. "Akan semakin dingin."

"Baiklah," balas Baekhyun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan darah agar tidak keluar dari hidung. Hal ini biasa saat musim dingin, jadi dia tidak terlalu khawatir pada diri sendiri. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Ini sudah biasa, Hyung."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya untuk pulang walau hal itu sebenarnya tidak diperlukan karena Baekhyun pun tahu arah jalan pulang.

Tapi, dia suka saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan 'Hyung'. Walau kata itu tidak sering, malah jarang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, tunggu. Tali sepatuku," Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol, segera berjongkok dan menyimpul tali sepatunya yang kendur.

Tepat saat itu, saat seseorang berlari melewati mereka dan menabrak Chanyeol sehingga terjatuh. Juga suara teriakan seorang wanita yang meminta tolong. Baekhyun segera bangun dan mengejar orang itu, sementara Chanyeol bangkit dan bertanya pada wanita itu.

Saat wanita itu berkata bahwa seseorang mengambil tasnya yang berisi barang berharga, Chanyeol langsung melesat lari menyusul Baekhyun. Dan wanita berkisar kepala tiga itu, mengekor di belakangnya walau larinya tidak secepat Chanyeol.

Sampai mereka di sebuah gang, di mana perampok itu tersudutkan oleh Baekhyun di bawah dinding tinggi. Saling melayangkan tinju satu sama lain. Chanyeol sempat mengumpat karena ia terlalu lamban, namun ia langsung berdiri di samping Baekhyun, melindunginya saat perampok itu hendak melayangkan sebuah tendangan.

Dan saat tangan Chanyeol menahan kaki orang itu, Baekhyun menubruknya sehingga perampok itu tersungkur di tanah. Mengunci tangan dan kakinya sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil tas yang ada di tangan perampok tersebut. Namun beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol mengambil alih tas berwarna putih itu, kuncian Baekhyun pada tangan dan kaki perampok itu lepas sehingga ia kabur.

"Jangan, Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hendak mengejar perampok itu lagi, dan Chanyeol berhenti.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Kembalikan tas itu Yeol, wanita itu masih menunggu." Lanjut Baekhyun, sambil membersihkah debu-debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

Malam yang semakin larut, suara kembang api masih terdengar walau samar-samar. Wanita itu berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, juga Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Berkali-kali membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Mereka saling bertatapan, tiga puluh senti yang membentang. Ditemani salju yang terjatuh di pucuk kepala serta angin yang menghembuskan dingin yang menyayat.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun, memutari badan Chanyeol, saat dia mendapati lengan baju Chanyeol yang robek, dia memegang bagian itu. "Apa sakit? Terluka?"

"Tidak, sepertinya hanya jaketku yang robek. Ah—perampok tadi membawa pisau?"

"Sepertinya iya, pasti, dan pisau itu merobek jaketmu." Baekhyun mulai berjalan, diikuti Chanyeol yang menyamakan langkahnya.

"Tadi seperti di film, kau hebat sekali, Baekhyun."

"Tidak tanpa bantuanmu."

"Maksudku kau tidak lebih hebat dariku," Chanyeol mengejek, mendapatkan tendangan pada kakinya.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan seperti menular, perlahan Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa.

Namun, beberapa langkah kemudian, Baekhyun ambruk. Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berlutut di samping Baekhyun, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Apa terlalu dingin? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melepas syalnya, melingkarkannya pada leher Baekhyun. Darah mengalir perlahan dari hidung mungil Baekhyun. Dia yakin syal putih itu tipis dan pasti Baekhyun sangat kedinginan, jadi ia menambahkan syal miliknya untuk menghangatkan Baekhyun.

Namun dugaannya salah saat ia Baekhyun meringis dan memegang dadanya. Ia meraba daerah itu dan merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, basah dan bau anyir menyapa hidungnya. Jadi Chanyeol dengan cekatan membuka jaket tebal Baekhyun.

Kaus putih yang ternodai rembesan darah segar, kini merangkak pada telapak tangannya. Gemetar, takut, dan khawatir. Lukanya terlalu dekat dengan dada kiri, tepatnya jantung, sepertinya dalam dan darah masih terus mengalir.

Namun dia masih bisa berpikir, walau mengeluarkan ponsel dengan tangan gemetar, Chanyeol hendak menelepon ambulans. Tidak sebelum Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menurunkan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan ada waktu tersisa, aku ingin menghabiskannya bersamamu." Ucap Baekhyun. Wajahnya pucat dan dingin.

"Tapi kau—".

"Aku yakin walau ambulans itu datang, nafasku pasti sudah habis." Chanyeol bisa merasakan jemari Baekhyun yang terbungkus sarung tangan, menggenggam tangannya erat

"Baekhyun kau—"

"Hyung, gendong aku." Ucapnya memohon. Bibir tipis itu merengek dan warna ranum mulai memudar, matanya sayu pula redup cahayanya.

"Baekhyun tapi—"

"Chanyeol-hyung! Gendong aku dan habiskan waktuku bersamamu."

Dengan bentakkan itu, Chanyeol menurut dan menaruh smartphonenya kembali, melepas jaketnya untuk menyelimuti Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan membenahi syal merah pada leher Baekhyun lalu menuntun Baekhyun pada punggungnya. Hampir ia tidak bisa berdiri, namun hal itu ia paksakan.

Satu tujuannya, pulang.

"Chanyeolie bicaralah," sangat susah hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kata, namun hal itu Baekhyun lawan untuk mendengar suara Chanyeol. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas yang sangat ia sukai, menghirup dan mengingat aroma itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

 _Chanyeolie._

Chanyeol suka panggilan itu.

Bersama salju yang kian turun semakin banyak, nafas Chanyeol semakin memburu dan tubuhnya menggigil seiring suhu yang semakin turun. Perlahan, salju menumpuk di punggung Baekhyun yang diselimuti jaket hitam milik Chanyeol, menumpuk pula di pucuk kepala keduanya.

"He—hei, Baekhyun. Pulang nanti, ayo gantung burung-burung kertas itu di kamarmu. Pasti indah. Kau baru buat berapa?" suaranya bergetar, seiring punggungnya yang basah karena rembesan darah.

Ingin rasanya ia membekukan waktu, merasakan detak jantung di punggungnya untuk selamanya.

"Enam ratus lima puluh," nafasnya terputus-putus seiring air mata yang mulai menganak sungai di pelupuk mata, yang akhirnya tumpah. "Aku sudah pulang. Kau lah tempatku pulang, Chanyeolie."

Nafas yang hangat, terasa di lehernya dan Chanyeol menginginkan itu untuk selamanya.

"Baek—aku membuat lagu, aku ingin kau menyanyikannya. Pulang nanti aku akan segera menyelesaikannya, jadi persiapkan suaramu ya!" Chanyeol menoleh ke punggungnya, mendapati Baekhyun yang mengangguk lemah, wajahnya sangat dekat namun Baekhyun semakin menjauh.

"Aku punya banyak kertas tak terpakai, sampai rumah nanti ayo buat burung kertas hingga seribu. Ah, sebaiknya kita bernyanyi, atau membuat burung kertas terlebih dahulu? Baekhyun? Jawab aku."

Hanya kekehan Baekhyun yang menjawabnya, Chanyeol tersenyum kala kedua tangan Baekhyun merangkul lehernya semakin erat dan ia bisa merasakan nafas yang masih terasa hangat itu di lehernya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Kyungsoo? Bicara tentang Kyungsoo, kau tahu? Jongin langsung bertanya padaku tentang Kyungsoo waktu itu, aneh bukan?"

"Ah, foto tadi. Akan kucetak dan ku bingkai! Pasti cantik. Ditambah senyummu itu. Kau tahu? Aku suka senyumanmu."

"Chanyeolie, terima kasih." Gummam Baekhyun sembari mengusak wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol, mencari posisi nyaman untuk beristirahat.

"Baekhyun, tahun depan mari rayakan ulang tahunmu di suatu tempat. Bagaimana? Kau bilang kau ingin ke Namsan Tower atau Tokyo Tower. Ah, Tokyo Tower saja ya!"

"Tokyo ya... aku ingat nenek Sachi jadinya. Makanan apa yang paling kau sukai dari semua hidangan yang disajikan nenek Sachi? Kalau aku paling suka sup rumput laut, juga shabu-shabu. Ah! Bagaimana sampai apartemen nanti, kita memasak? Kau pasti rindu masakanku kan? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang mengantarkan makanan padamu."

"Baekhyun, pulang nanti ayo kita makan malam. Aku akan memasakkan semua menu yang kau sukai. Lalu kita akan berbagi cerita di tempat tidur. Ah! Kau mau membaca novel buatanku bukan? Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang membacanya. Hampir selesai."

"Hei, menurutmu mana yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu? Lagu atau novel?" semakin sakit kala kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, juga karena air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Dan kesalahan terbesar Chanyeol adalah saat ia berhenti berbicara. Karena yang ada hanya hening dan nafasnya. Kesunyian tertiup angin dingin seiring butir salju yang melayang dan gugur. Meleleh pada bajunya yang sudah mulai basah. Tangannya pucat pula bibirnya yang terkatup, langkahnya semakin lambat karena kaki yang serasa membeku.

"Baekhyun, jawab aku." Air mata lolos begitu saja saat ia menyadari tidak ada lagi nafas hangat yang menyapa tengkuknya, juga detak jantung yang dirasakan punggungnya telah berhenti.

Nafas itu berhenti.

Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan, jadi ia terus bicara. Suaranya mulai sesak dan parau, pula air matanya yang mengalir dan membeku, namun dia tidak berhenti bicara, karena Baekhyun ingin mendengar suaranya. Tidak peduli Baekhyun di punggungnya menyahut atau tidak saat ia melontarkan lelucon. Tidak peduli puncak kepalanya yang tertumpuk oleh salju. Suhu dingin yang mengulitinya pun dia abaikan.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen, Chanyeol berhenti berbicara dan menatap lampu-lampu yang berkelip menggantung di pohon Tabebuya yang dahan-dahannya tertutup salju.

"Baekhyun, kita pulang."

Lalu Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun, terus mendekapnya, menangis dan terus memanggil nama Baekhyun. Air matanya menembus rajutan rapat syal merah yang masih terlingkar di leher Baekhyun.

Merupakan sepuluh menit paling sulit di hidupnya.

Nol sentimeter jarak yang dihapus oleh Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengecup kelopak mata Baekhyun yang menutup damai, seperti bayi. Menghapus jejak air mata yang membeku di pipinya dengan jemarinya, membersihkan wajah itu dari tiap putih salju yang hinggap. Lalu memeluknya erat lagi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun." Ia membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Baekhyun, pula mengecup dengan bibirnya, "sangat." Lanjutnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulitnya. Sangat pas di kedua telapak tangannya, bak kepingan puzzle yang disatukan. Kemudian bibir yang mulai membiru itu mendarat pada pucuk hidung Baekhyun yang tak lagi mengeluarkan hembusan nafas, sebuah kecupan singkat yang kemudian mendarat pada bibir tipis yang dingin. Sangat dingin

Bibir tipis yang kerap kali mengeluarkan makian padanya, yang sangat ia sukai ketika tersenyum, kini terkatup rapat. Namun melukiskan sebuah senyuman tipis

Perasaan Chanyeol membeku bersama musim dingin, tertumpuk salju. Enggan rasanya ia melepaskan sosok dalam dekapan tangannya, yang sangat pas untuk ia peluk.

Menangis dan menangis hingga air matanya kering, hingga dirinya lelah dan tidur dengan Baekhyun masih di dekapannya. Bahkan ketika nenek Sachi menemukan mereka dan berusaha memisahkan Chanyeol yang mendekap Baekhyun erat, Chanyeol enggan. Walau bibirnya sudah membiru di lahap angin dingin serta salju yang menutupinya, kulitnya pun pucat dan dingin.

Bagaimanapun ia merupakan tempat Baekhyun untuk pulang, rumah bagi Baekhyun, dan akan terus begitu hingga rumah itu hancur.

Sangat singkat. Teramat singkat.

Andai saja tersisa waktu lebih lama untuk mereka bersama. Andai saja mereka lebih cepat bertaut.

Namun waktu tidak sebaik itu.

Tidak semua harapan setiap insan terwujud.

Dan tidak semua kisah berakhir bahagia.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Maaf karena melenceng satu minggu dari target publish._. Dan juga karena itu, saya langsung publish dua chapter biar langsung tamat. Cerita ini juga kalau bacanya putus-putus gitu gabakal kerasa-_- angst gagal. oke.

Cerita ini sebenernya penggalan-penggalan serta kilas balik. Kenapa masa lalu Baekhyun enggak di ceritain? Well, sebenernya pgn saya jadiin another story/bonus chapter gitu, juga kalau lagi pengen dan revienya banyak(?), saya mau nulis sekuelnya x)

Dan, puasa bulan ini saya pengen ngelanjutin El-Dorado yang udah dari kapantau :") berhubung bulan puasa gitu kan kalo ngabuburit baca cerita fantasy/adventure seru. xD. Jika berkenan, silahkan kunjungi cerita-cerita saya.

 **Special Thanks for:** VampireDPS, ChanKai Love, kepitinggbesi, danisha, pooarie3.

Review, please?

Sangat diharapkan jangan jadi sider x]


End file.
